


Revenge and Betrayal are Best Served Steamy

by terripotter5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, Major Character Bashing, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terripotter5/pseuds/terripotter5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The week following Hermione’s honeymoon to love of her life Ronald Weasley was easily as distressing and stressful as the day of the Final Battle. Hermione, newly hired at the Department of Mysteries, underwent her first routine magic cleaning and detoxification ritual that all agents had to undergo every six months. No one expected Hermione’s life to unravel so completely immediately after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge and Betrayal are Best Served Steamy

Chapter 1 

The week following Hermione’s honeymoon to love of her life Ronald Weasley was easily as distressing and stressful as the day of the Final Battle. Hermione, newly hired at the Department of Mysteries, underwent her first routine magic cleaning and detoxification ritual that all agents had to undergo every six months. No one expected Hermione’s life to unravel so completely immediately after. 

The pain of having her magic cleaned was many times greater than the literature had suggested it would be as the many obliviates and compulsion spells were stripped from her mind and magic. Love potions and obedience drafts flowed agonisingly from every orifice seemingly by the bucketful as the ritual ejected the foreign magics from her body.  
The pain seemed to last an eternity. So panicked was her mentor at Hermione’s unusual reaction to the ritual that they had called for help.

When the spell ended, Hermione Granger-Weasley lay curled up on the floor or the ritual chamber. It was approaching the half hour mark before she could gather the will to move and crawled to the only door to the room. Upon touching the door, the solid wood melted away allowing the healers to reach through and pull her out to load her on a waiting stretcher.

Hermione didn’t need the Healer’s diagnosis to know what had happened during the ritual. She had been under so many spells and potions that her entire personality had been shifted from what it would have been. Years’ upon years’ worth of spell and potion build-up had been removed, leaving her magic as pure as it ever was and her mind completely her own.

One thing Hermione realised upon examining her uncovered memories was that both she and Harry had been betrayed by the wizarding family they trusted the most. She had discovered what had been happening several times over the years, and each time she had been obliviated and put under compulsion spells to make her toe the line. Molly Weasley, Ron, Ginny and even Albus Dumbledore had all cast the spells on her at some point.

Her marriage was over before it had really begun. Doped to the gills on love and compulsion potions was the only way they had been able to get her up the aisle. Sold out by those she had trusted above all others as a sex slave, ready and willing to fulfil Ron’s every wish and desire. Hermione could only be glad that she had been taking contraception potions since her first year at school.

One of the first things she had done upon entering the wizarding world had been to buy books on wizarding law. She had been disgusted to discover that as a muggleborn she was seen merely as chattel and had less rights than centaurs in mainstream wizarding society. Hogwarts had rules that were more modern, but all a wizard had to do to get a binding contract with a muggleborn as their concubine was to get them pregnant. 

So it was that this ass-backwards society denied her justice. Hermione decided then and there, huddled on a gurney in the Hospital Wing of the Department of Mysteries, that she would get them. She would get them all.


End file.
